Thanksgiving
by Sonic Squid
Summary: The Fentons go to see their family for Thanksgiving. Just one problem; they're a family of ghost hunters. Just Danny's luck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I have risin from...something to bring you this story. I'm aware that October just started but I couldn't wait to write something else and I have no idea why. To summarize, this story is basically where the Fentons go to hang with Jack's family in a somewhat isolated place for Thanksgiving.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please R &R to tell me what you think and what you wanna see next!**

The Fenton Family RV shook around as the road got bumpy. Danny and Jazz sat in the back seats, both almost half-asleep. Danny, however, had a lot on his mind. The halfa was fully aware of the ghost hunting family tradition. He couldn't think straight knowing that he was gonna be bombarded by tracking machines the whole Thanksgiving break.

That wasn't even the worst part. Now, Jack's family wasn't the smartest but there were a select few that were great at what they do. The only reason they hadn't become famous was because they lived so far away from most of society.

Most of that side of the family lived right near a ghost town. There were already ghosts everywhere without a portal to bring them in. It was natural, Amity Park hadn't had ghosts until Danny was 14. For obvious reasons.

They pulled into a long, rocky, driveway and everyone got out and stretched. Danny smiled. The hot sun felt nice against his tan skin.

Everyone brought their luggages to the front door of the old broken-down house, Danny walking a bit slower than the rest.

Jack's large fist pounded against the door and everyone else thought it was gonna break right off its hinges. To everyone's surprise, it was fine.

it was opened with an unsatisfying creak and a black-haired overweight woman opened the door to greet the Fentons. A few white streaks ran through her dark hair and her skin was wrinkled into a frown.

"Ayy Lucy so nice to-!" Jack started but the woman just walked away, the door staying open as she made her way into the old house.

The Fenton's walked in, their feet creaking a bit when they stepped. Danny was on high alert. Who knew when a ghost would come out and-

A chill ran up his spine as blue mist came from his mouth. He gasped and watched his breath fog, "of corse," he said flatly.

About a million alarms went off as every person in the house was frantic to find the ghost. Everyone except for a boy and a girl sitting on the couch. The girl was on her phone and the boy was facepalming at the scene in front of him.

Danny made eye-contact with the boy and smiled. They hadn't seen each other in years. Not since Jack had been uninvited to most events for breaking so many plates. The boy's name was James. He was only a year older than Danny but looked almost identical, apart from the t-shirt and ball cap he sported. His arms were not lacking in much muscle, the kind of muscle Danny hid.

James' parents trained him in ghost hunting so he was pretty strong from that.

"Hey, Daniel," James said forgetting Danny's nickname.

Danny winced at the name, "Danny. It's Danny," he corrected.

"Right, sorry. It's been a while," James rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Danny seemed to have too, "So how's it been back in Amity. I here it's been pretty overrun with ghosts lately."

The halfa gave a forced smile before responding, "It's been...interesting..."

"I bet you fight them too," James joked, pointing to what he thought was Danny's lack of muscle. Little did he know.

Danny hesitated before answering with an awkward, "haha yeah, no ghost hunting for me."

Meanwhile, Jazz walked over to the girl on her phone, who didn't even acknowledge her existence. The red-head cleared her throat to speak when the other girl said, "I'm gonna stop you right there, no." And went back to typing.

James watched the whole thing with a sad smile and reassured Jazz that she was like that to everyone that came in contact with her.

"Her name's Samantha," James said, "she was adopted into the family a few months after your dad broke everything.

Danny was about to reply when the sound of stuff breaking came from the other room.

"I guess a ghost made its way in. I'll be right back," James said, put his hand on Danny's shoulder for a second and walked out of the room looking more and more confident with each step.

Jazz and Danny made eye-contact before Jazz shook her head, telling him not to go fight it off. Danny sighed and nodded, feeling a bit relieved at his break. That was until a few intangible hands came from the floor and pulled Danny down to the basement with them.

When Danny landed on the ground, he found himself standing face to face with Skulker.

"Hello, Ghost Child. Fancy meeting you here," he said with a pleased smile as a few blades came from his fist.

"Of corse," Danny frowned.

* * *

James watched as his cousin was pulled through the floor and Jazz looked at him almost as if she knew he would be okay.

 _Has Danny fought ghosts before?_ He asked himself, feelin bad for assuming he didn't. Even though he thought Danny could handle himself, he sprinted towards the basement door, his shoes pounding loudly on the old wooden floor.

The door was flung open and James' mouth went wide when he found two ghosts in there. One was familiar in a sense that he had just seen him in the living room, and the other was familiar in a way that James couldn't put a finger on.

He got out a high-tech gun and began shooting at both ghosts.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next? Well, I think that's a question we're both asking right now.**

 **I hope you liked it and if you did (or didn't) tell me what you wanna see next. I love to hear what you have to say. I haven't written much at all over the summer so my writing probably got really bad. Tell me if it seems kinda choppy.**

 **With that being said, I'll see you next time. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, the parallels between James and Samantha's names are indeed due to my lack of imagination. Rip at me. I hope that doesn't really distract you from the story, though. I was just really tired when I wrote the first chapter. In fact, I'm about to crash while writing this author's note.**

 **But that's besides the point.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and if you did (or didn't) it'd be cool if you could do a little read and review (R &R)**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get onto the second chapter of Thanksgiving.**

James quickly came to discover that one ghost was much more experienced at dodging blasts, he moved quickly. The other, larger, one seemed to be more stiff and James easily knocked his metal arm off. With an angry grunt, the ghost decided to shoot back.

A gun came from his wrist and buzzed to life. The white-haired ghost caught on quicker than James did as to what was happening and, just as the blast left the gun James found himself pushed to the floor watching helplessly as the ghost got shot.

It fell to the floor in pain, a bit of smoke coming from where the gun had burnt through his clothes.

James looked at the ghost who had just saved him with a shocked expression. The ghost smiled before turning back around to the other one.

"Alright, Skulker," he said, "You can mess with me, but don't hurt him!"

The metal ghost—Skulker—smirked, knowing he was getting in a fight, "Alright, Ghost Child. It shouldn't take long before your pelt is above my fireplace."

Both James and the 'Ghost Child' cringed in disgust at Skulker's words.

All that this ghost child had to do to get Skulker off his back was blast him a couple times and trap him in some weird green and white thermos. It looked really familiar to James but he couldn't figure out why.

The thermos was capped and the Ghost Child held out a hand to help James up. He was uncertain at first—they both kind of were—but he finally took his offer and got to his feet.

Before he could ask any questions, the ghost child had flown the roof, leaving behind a baffled ghost hunter.

* * *

James sprinted upstairs and found Danny and Jazz having a conversation. All James heard was Jazz say, "You shouldn't have gotten so close to him," before Danny sensed James' presence.

"Danny, I need you to come with me," He said and grabbed his cousin's hand, pulling him upstairs with little resistance.

They stopped outside of James' door which had a close resemblance to Danny's. When it was opened the room revealed a mix of ghost and space themed, something Danny had thought about doing after he had gotten his powers. James sat them down on the foot of his bed and have his cousin an excited look.

"I just encountered two ghosts and one of them saved me!" He said excitedly. To his surprise, Danny smiled almost as if he had expected that to happen.

"Is that so?" He asked almost sounding like he was hiding something. James ignored it and went on.

"He was so cool! Then he pulled something out from who-knows-where and kept the ghost in containment! The weirdest part, though, was how closely the containment thing resembled a Fenton product. Same color scheme and everything!" James' eyes were lit up with excitement as he told his story.

Danny paused, trying not to make eye-contact. He didn't know how to respond. Good thing the rest of his family is about as clueless as his parents, "That sounds really neat," he said awkwardly. Almost as if he had to think carefully about what he was gonna say next.

James looked skeptical for a moment before they heard someone call them downstairs. Danny sighed in relief and followed his cousin.

When they got to the living room they found the whole family looking at ghost tracking devices.

"That's weird, I could've sworn it was right upstairs. Now it's right next to me?" Danny's Aunt Carol said confused, getting a bit startled when she found Danny in the place that the ghost tracker showed a ghost. James looked extremely confused when he took a peak at the scanners.

"Must be broken!" Jazz blurted out and Danny gave her an angry, yet thankful, look. He didn't want to be the one to say that, it'd probably be suspicious.

He sighed in relief when the rest of the family agreed with his sister and decided to fix the problem.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny found himself being drawn to the sweet smells coming from the kitchen.

Dinner was almost ready.

One thing that Jack's side of the family had that he didn't was the amazing cooking. Danny's uncle could make Turkey like no one else.

The kids helped set the table and in about ten minutes everyone was sitting at the table eating and laughing.

That was until Danny was asked about his thoughts on "Inviso-bill". He was eating his mashed potatoes, not really paying much attention to the conversation when he heard his name followed by "How do you feel about Inviso-bill coming to your school all the time?"

Danny knew he looked absolutely stupid when asked this but he couldn't help but get a bit surprised by the question. He'd never actually been asked that. He just nodded along while people shared their opinions.

Now it was his turn.

"Uh...I guess he's not that bad," He shrugged with a wince, waiting for people to start yelling in protest.

"WHAT!?" Maddie and Jack yelled.

"I mean, he's a ghost but he hasn't exactly done anything bad..." Replied the halfa.

His parents were incredulous, "'What has he done'," Jack mocked, "He's a ghost. That's bad enough.

Danny watched as the rest of the family nodded, the room now silent. He made eye-contact with Jazz and she gave him a 'Don't push further' look but Danny didn't listen. He was admittedly kind of angry.

"Okay, maybe he is a ghost. What's so wrong with that? Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he's the same as the others," Danny defended and he could see the faces on his family grow increasingly angry. Everyone but James looked like they wanted to shoot him. James looked more like he understood what Danny was saying. It probably had to do with their little encounter earlier in the basement.

Danny looked at his family once more before grabbing his plate and deciding to finish his food in the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey my dudes! Sorry this update took so long. I got a bit of a writers block...which is why this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoyed anyways!**

 **As always, please R &R to tell me what you wanna see next or what I should change grammatically.**

 **Have a fabulous day and I will see you all next time. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am really bad at updating these chapters.**

 **Heck.**

 **So someone noticed that Danny standing up to ghosts had kind of a parallel on the real world and i would like to congratulate you on that! I did, indeed, mean t to me like that. I love to make my readers learn life lessons and I have no idea why...usually fangirls/fanboys know what's up...**

 **With that being said, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review if you want me to continue ;)**

* * *

As Danny ate his food alone, he was admittedly pretty ticked off. He had knows that his family pretty much despises ghosts but James was the only one who cared about whatnot he was saying...

Then again he was the only one who has been saved by a ghost other than Jazz but he decided that she didn't count.

Danny sat for a while just looking at the gravy slowly fall down his mile of mashed potatoes and onto the white plate before noticing James had taken a seat next to him, his food nowhere to be seen.

Danny gave his cousin a confused look before James simply said, "I'm a fast eater," with a shrug.

Silence filled the room before James spoke up again, "I understand what you were saying about some ghosts being nice..."

"Did ya now?" Danny asked sarcastically, regretting it afterwards.

"Yeah. I had always wondered why we hated ghosts. Just because they're not like us they're considered evil. At one point, ghosts were humans and that always kinda scared me..."

Danny's bored look turned into a surprised smile at his cousin's words.

"I mean, there's good ghosts but the bad ones are the ones that show their faces around here. But to be fair, a small portion of them just wanna be somewhere other than the Ghost Zone. I mean, have you see that place? Nothing but doors, green swirls and a few realms," Danny rambled.

"You've been in the Ghost Zone?" James asked incredulously.

Danny was so caught up in rambling that he didn't even think when his response was, "I've practically lived there at times..."

When Danny saw the confused look on his cousin'a face, he knew he had said something wrong.

"What do you mean...?" James asked trying to make eye-contact with Danny. The halfa looked down and ignored the question. He didn't say anything until James repeated his name three times.

He let out a defeated sigh and he wasn't about to tell the truth before a lie came to him, "Having parents who have access to things like that makes it easy."

James gave his cousin a suspicious look before deciding to bring him down to the lab. Without any further explanation, he grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him toward's the basement that he had recently witnessed Skulker and Danny fight in.

"My parents are working on a ghost portal. Well, they had been ever since Jack gave them his blueprints. At first they were too simple to figure out but I think I get it. You think you could help me finish what my parents started?" James explained as he shoved the portal blueprints into Danny's face.

"Honestly, James, this is a really bad idea. Last time I messed with the making of a ghost portal I got really badly injured...to say the least," Danny tried to persuade but James wasn't buying into it.

"C'mon, I promise I won't do the same thing you did!"

"I pressed the 'on' button," Danny said, almost monotoned.

"How could that have hurt you?" James asked.

"I'd prefer not to answer that question. I just don't think this is a good idea."

Before James could protest any further, his mom came down calling hienz name, "James? Are you down here, sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom!" James replied.

"Come on up, we're having desert!"

James looked to Danny once more with pleading eyes but the boy didn't shift.

"Coming!" The boy called back to his mom and walked upstairs. Danny faltered a bit a as he looked over his dad's blueprints.

Just to think how different his life would be if his dad had never messed up.

He put the blueprints on a desk and followed his cousin upstairs to where everyone was eating different types of pie.

The stink-eye he had gotten from almost all of his relatives soiled his appetite, though.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is insanely short but I thought it would be best to just get it out there because it's been a while since chapter two.**

 **As always R &R and I promise James will not be like almost every single OC and he will not be getting ghost powers.**

 **Just in case anyone thought that.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No excuses. It's almost been two months and I don't care if it'S 12:10am!**

 **(Cracks knuckles) let's do this!**

Jazz found her little brother sitting alone on the couch, playing with his fingers and fittling around with a chewed-up pen.

"Hey, Danny. Sorry about what happened. I can't imagine how that probably made you feel..." Jazz began but Danny's gaze never left the autumn-colored rug beneath his feat.

The girl sighed, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here," she tried to get him to tell her what was wrong. She didn't want him to just bottle up his emotions like this. It was unhealthy.

He had been doing this kind of thing since they were little. If Danny was ever bullied and came home with a bruise or two, he wouldn't let it be known.

Today, however, Jazz wouldn't let him ignore his feelings.

"I'm not going to leave until you talk, you know," she said with a playful smirk. When she saw Danny wore the same expression as before, she grew sympathetic.

Without another word she pulled him into a hug. But, as her arms began to wrap around him, he became intangible and she fell right through him.

"Listen, Danny-"

"I know," the halfa finally spoke up, "You don't feel that way. Of corse not, you're...Jazz. But they all hate me. All I did was say not all ghosts are bad and now they're looking like I just voted for the wrong president or something!"

Jazz reached a loving hand out to Danny's shoulder. Instead of turning Intangible again, he simply shrugged her hand off.

"You don't get it. You're perfect. You're everything that Mom and dad wanted you to be. Best of all, you're human. That's more than I can acomplish."

That left Jazz speechless.

He wanted to be human again so badly right now and she could tell.

Before the two could have any more of a moment together, Danny heard footsteps clomping down on the wooden floor.

Of corse his aunt was gonna try to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for treating you so badly but you did stick up for ghosts," Lucy said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Danny didn't even squirm to get out of this one, "honestly, J didn't even say anything too offensive. Ghosts have helped and saved me before. I genuinely think that some are trying to help."

His aunt sighed, "I understand that you probably just want our undivided attention..." Danny tried to protest but Lucy didn't give him a moment to speak, "but we want you to know that taking a ghost's side isn't the best way to get that attention."

The halfa rolled his eyes, "you've gotta be kidding me. As of now, I officially don't care what you guys think about me or my opinions. I can support them if i want."

Lucy winced as the harshness in his tone but didn't show any sympathy for him, "Daniel, I want you to come with me."

"Actually it's-" he was cut off when Lucy grabbed him by the wrist and brought him downstairs.

"I'm sure your parents will be okay if I do a little brain scan to see just what's going on in your head."

"WHAT!?" Danny exclaimed as he was being strapped down. He tried squirming but it didn't work. In fact, he contemplated going intangible but decided that wasn't the best idea, especially in front of her.

So he let it happen.

A switch was flipped and his thoughts were displayed in front of him on a screen. It showed his emotions; anxiety, fear, stress. He began to see a memory of the accident but he pushed it away and the screen fuzzed out into another memory.

A few words were displayed soon after "that was close" it read.

Lucy looked over, confused, "what was close?"

"Uh...I don't wanna do this anymore," Danny squirmed and tried not to think about the answer to her question. The screen showed "don't go intangible. But you can escape. But she hates you."

The aunt sighed, "Fine I'll let you go," she said as she untied the restraints with a sympathetic look, "please just know that you shouldn't put all of your trust in ghosts. They're dangerous, vicious creatures.

Danny gave her a bored expression but nodded anyways. He definitely didn't believe what she had said, but she wouldn't let it go. So he decided to support ghosts in silence.

* * *

That night Danny laid in bed reading I Am Number Four when James came into the room. He opened the white door slowly causing a slight groan from the hinges.

"Hey, Danny, can we talk for a sec?" The boy asked looking a bit sad.

Danny looked up from his book and nodded before sitting up in bed, "yeah, what's up?"

He placed the orange and yellow book down on the nightstand next to him as James sat on the edge of his bed. It creaked when the extra weight was applied.

"I need to know...why do you like ghosts? I know for a fact that your parents raised you to hate them, yet you and your sister seem perfectly fine with them being around," James asked looking Danny in the eye, their blue color were almost identical to Danny'S as they shimmered with curiosity.

The halfa sighed as he tried to come up with something, "Honestly? I think some ghosts just don't like being alone in the Ghost Zone. Surrounded by all this emptiness. That's probably why some come here. To see real people and to be with something that they once were. And to be completely honest, not all of the ghosts come here. Others just want to be left alone."

When he finished the room went dead silent.

James thought, nodded and, without another word, walked out of the room. Danny looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off and went back to reading I Am Number Four.

 **A/N: If you haven't read I Am Number Four or any of the books from the Lorien Legacies series, I recommend you go do tha W. It has a similar idea as Danny Phantom but with different powers and it's much more serious. I love this series so much you have no idea.**

 **So as always R &R is very much appreciated and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Someone wanted me to write a Generator Rex and Danny Phantom crossover once this story is done. I absolutely will. I legit love these shows so much...just gotta stop procrastinating on watching those last six episodes. How does this sound; written before Phantom Planet and during season two of Generator Rex. Someone files in a report on an EVO attack (which is actually a ghost) and Providence comes in to stop it. When they find none other than a boy that can change his form, Doctor Holiday feels the need to take him in and do some experiments.**

 **Still a work in progress but that's all I got on the spot. Tell me if you would wanna read that and if not, what ideas do you have that you wanna see be written?**

 **That being said, thanks for your reviews and support and let's get onto the chapter!**

* * *

Danny woke up bright and early just to check around the town for any other ghosts who would get in his way. He went invisible to check around and see if everyone was asleep. When he found that they were, he was off in his ghost form and flying through the small town.

His ghost sense stayed inactive for quite some time, giving Danny time to just fly and take in the view. The halfa took in a relieved breath of cold morning air. It was beautiful out. The sun was just getting ready to rise and birds chirped in trees.

That was, until his sense did go off and the whole feeling in the area changed.

A cold chill went down his spine and he resisted the urge to shiver. He found a small ghost pestering some old lady in a small purple house. A shriek came from her bedroom just as Danny was about to go inspect.

The boy went intangible and flew in.

When he spotted the ghost, it was unlike anything he had seen before. It had an almost psychotic look to him. His green hair a mess and tattoos all over what would technically have been skin.

His cloths were black and torn up almost as if he had battled a tiger or something.

"Hey! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to steal?" Danny said shooting a warning blast of ectoplasm at the ghost.

It laughed and turned around without a word before shooting Danny into a dresser.

"Why don't we take the outside?" Danny frowned, getting up.

The ghost seemed to smile. Wait...smile? That wasn't good.

It disappeared into the floor and not even a moment later a blood-curtling scream came from the next house over.

"I'll get you your stuff back," Danny said as he smiled at the terrified lady in front of him.

He flew towards the noise and found a similar thing happen in this house as in the previous house. He was shot and the ghost was gone in an instant. This, annoyingly, continued over and over until they reached the place that Danny was staying.

"Great..." He whispered moodily to himself as the ghost was getting ready to enter the house. Just as it seemed it was about to fly in, it smiled back at Danny and created a portal.

Wait _WHAT_!?

The only other ghost that can do that, that Danny knows about, is Clockwork!

This wasn't adding up.

Too bad Danny couldn't think about this too much because he heard his parent's alarm in their room.

Time to go back and pretend that dozens of people weren't just robbed because of him.

* * *

James stayed in his room researching none other than the Fentons before finding an interesting article titled "Accident at College Causes Terrible Breakout" written by Harriet Chin. The boy couldn't help but chuckle at the name before clicking on the link.

The article read, "Disaster happened after a ghost portal prototype built by Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton and Valimir Masters failed and a powerful blast was sent in the direction of student Vlad Masters. The blast gave him a terrible case of what people are calling ecto-acne. Scientists and doctors know so little of it that there was no known cure for the poor man's condition. He finished his studies and hadn't been seen until he suddenly became the talk of the town after being on the cover of 'Richest Man Magazine'. People were both shocked and relieved to see him once again. To this day, he still holds the same standards."

This Masters guy caught his attention. He had heard Jack talk about him a few times at the dinner table to his parents but the kids were pretty much just tuning him out at that point.

"I wonder if Jack ever got to see him again...?" He asked himself. Before he could do much more research he was called down for breakfast.

James thought about pretending to be sleeping in but decided that he'd rather just talk to his uncle about this whole Vlad thing.

"Coming!" He called down, shut off his computer, and walked to the dining room.

* * *

Danny sat at the table next to his sister, whispering inaudibly. He was discussing the ghost he had fought that morning as Jazz ate away at her breakfast.

"If you ask me, Danny," she began sounding almost motherly. A quality Danny began to admire from her, "I think that he's a pretty high-level ghost. Definitely more than you can handle. I'm not saying you can't stop him. I'm just saying that before you do, I think you should go to Frostbite or Clockwork and have one of them help you train."

"You're probably right but what am I supposed to do in the meantime? The portal here doesn't work so I'll have to wait until we get home. Then what? i just let everyone's stuff get stolen?" Danny argued.

Jazz shook her head, "I'm not sure. Try to hold him off? Just don't fight him. Use that banter you love so much."

"I tried! It's like he couldn't hear me..." The halfa looked completely stressed out about the whole thing.

The conversation was cut short when James sat across from Danny at the table.

"Can I ask you about someone?" He asked Danny who seemed taken aback by the question.

"Uh, of corse," he smiled.

"Has your dad ever talked about Vladimir Masters?"

Danny slammed his fist onto the table, "OF CORSE!" he yelled angrily.

"Geeze, I'm sorry, Danny. Just wondering..."

The halfa took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "No, no, it's fine. I just really don't like that guy."

That is what Danny liked to call a half-truth. He didn't like Vlad, that was very true, but he was also really stressed out about the new ghost. When James brought up Vlad it made Danny realize that he could go to him for help on this whole thing and he wasn't even too far away. That's the other thing. He really didn't want to give in to Vlad. First time for everything.

Jazz sat awkwardly before speaking up, "Vlad was out dad's old friend from college. He has some weird thing for our mom and Danny's not all too fond of that. It's just a kind of subject that he doesn't enjoy too much...wait why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering. I saw him on the cover of Richest Man Magazine a few years back and that just interested me. That's all. Sorry to, uh, stress you out..." James apologized.

"It's fine, I was stressed before you mentioned that old Fruitloop."

And with a few awkward chuckles from James, the kids ate their breakfast in awkward silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Slow updates are gonna be the death of me and you.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me anyways, though. I also want to know if you guys want just one long chapter on Danny and Vlad or a few chapters the same length as this one with Danny and Vlad. Please R &R and let me know!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time...**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You all probably hate me by now but here's your update, and it's a long one. The whole chapter is going to be Danny and Vlad training so I hope y'all enjoy that. With that being said, I'm gonna get right onto my story.**

 **Oh and if you guys like Voltron Legendary Defender, I just started a Klance story for that if you wanna read that.**

* * *

Danny got done with his food and asked Jazz to cover for him while he was over at Vlad's. She had gladly agreed to help and he ran upstairs, transformed and flew off.

It didn't take him too long to get to his place. He had become a pretty fast flyer over the years.

He enjoyed the feeling of being away from Vlad before having to give in to the Fruitloop's constant requests. He really hated this plan, but it was all he could do to save the people in that town.

"Just don't act like you're okay with it and he'll get the hint," he told himself as he walked up to the large mansion.

He knocked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times before Vlad opened the door.

"Ah, Daniel, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here without warning?" Vlad asked with his signature smirk as he opened the door for the halfa.

Danny rolled his eyes as he entered, "Listen, there's this ghost that is ten times stronger than me and I actually might need some help on this one. So, could you help train me?" He asked.

"Why of course. But, I'm going to need something in return..." Vlad bribed.

"What do you want?" Danny asked moodily.

"Calm down, Daniel. It's nothing too big. I've just had some troubles with my TV and I'm going to need your help getting the satellite to function."

Danny groans but decided to go along with it anyways, "Fine, I'll do it. But _after_ the training."

Vlad smirked and held out his hand to shake, to which Danny complied, "Deal?"

"Deal," The boy nodded.

* * *

Vlad lead Danny down to a room the halfa had never seen before. It had padding along one wall, multiple targets that were singed around the edges, a pile of destroyed equipment and a boxing ring.

"Now I know you can do your ectoblasts just fine, and your shield seems to come up fast enough as well, so we'll work on strengthening that powerful wail of yours. Because, as of now, it's one of your most powerful attacks."

Danny nodded to his instructions as Vlad arranged punching bags into a line.

"You are going to activate that power. Let's see how many of these you can destroy before giving out."

Danny did as he was told, sucking in a deep breath and, now in ghost form, screamed from his core. Ten out of twelve punching bags were destroyed before he was forced to transform back.

"Well I was expecting more than that..." Vlad said discouragingly.

"Gee, thanks," Danny replied sarcastically as he slowly got up off one knee and onto his feet.

The older halfa put a thoughtful hand to his chin, "We need to work on, not only your vocal chords, but the amount of time you can hold a breath of air..."

"Oh, great," Danny whined as Vlad instructed him to change back into his human form.

Masters got out a timer and told Danny to scream from his core. Danny did as he was instructed and was able to go for 12 seconds without taking a breath of air.

The times varied a lot, though.

12

14

16

19

13

8

5

3

That was when Danny had run out of power. By this point he couldn't even change into his ghost form.

"Can we...take...a break?" he asked through huffs of breath.

Vlad seemed to consider this, "if you believe you really need it," he challenged. This definitely triggered Danny a bit. His eyes flashed green for a moment and Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you've still got some juice in you."

All Danny wanted to do was punch that smug look off the old fruitloop's face, "you know I can just leave."

"What and let that rouge ghost terrorize the town? That wouldn't be a smart move now would it?"

Danny stood up straight, "Just teach me how to teleport or something!"

"Taking his powers won't help you in the battle. If he knows what your power can do, he'll know exactly what to do to stop it. Besides, it's impossible for hybrids to develop the power of teleportation," Vlad said crossing his arms.

"What? It's impossible just because _you_ can't do it?" Danny challenged.

That was when the fruitloop smiled, "so I see you're getting smarter."

The halfa facepalmed, "shut up and train me."

The next day or two consisted of non-stop training. Danny and Vlad got along oddly well throughout the course of that time. They bonded over how no one will accept them for who they are. They're the only two people on Earth who know what it's like to be them. Not even Danielle knows. She doesn't exactly have a family of her own.

When they finished training - finally - Danny smiled at Vlad, "you know, maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

Vlad smirked back, "I could say the same to you, Little Badger."

For once, Danny didn't completely hate Vlad. He didn't feel the same weirdness and instinctive rivalry he usually did. He felt as though he was with the uncle he never actually talks to.

The halfa then realized this and tried to forget about it right away ' _what are you thinking, Danny? He wants to take your mom for goodness sake!_ ' He told himself before stretching and deciding it was time to go to bed.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna get some sleep."

Vlad waved his young pupil goodbye and began thinking about what he should teach him tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was living Hell.

Since Danny didn't want to be gone for too long, he had to leave by tomorrow.

Meaning today was their last day of training.

Great.

"Just teach me how to teleport!" A frustrated Danny said to Vlad who had been trying to sharpen the halfa's speed.

"Teleportation is nearly impossible, especially for a half breed like us," Vlad countered.

"I don't care! I can't stop him if I can't catch him!"

"Oh will you just calm down and listen to me?"

"I don't care what you want me to do I have to learn how to teleport!"

Today was gonna be a looong day.

The two bickered for quite some time. Sassy remarks being said left and right. Things that varied from logic to complete nonsensical shouting.

Danny, of corse, got extremely worked up to the point of shooting an ectoblast at Vlad who successfully dodged it in one swift move.

"Daniel if you'll just listen to me!"

"I've told you a million times, it's Danny!" He shouted back to the older halfa.

Danny shoved Vlad in anger and the old fruitloop retaliated by grabbing onto the boy's arm and picking him up so they met eye to eye, "you and I both know that this ghost isn't going to be stopped over night. So either we train you or you can go home without learning anything."

At that, Danny sighed, "I guess you're right..."

"I know. Now, considering how much time we just spent fighting, I doubt we're going to get enough done. We might have to work together on this one," Vlad suggested.

Danny groaned at the idea, "ugh, fine. Truce?" He held out his hand.

Vlad nodded and took the boy's hand, "truce."

* * *

 **A/N: I updated this in December...this chapter was gonna be log but I decided it was best to just get it out there asap.**

 **My writing probably isn't as good as usual due to my lack of doing it but I hope this works for you?**

 **I'll try my best to do more frequent updates as long as it doesn't interfere with schoolwork.**

 **For now, thanks so much for dealing with my lack of doing anything and I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny and Vlad were both training vigorously, working on their superhuman stamina and endurance for certain attacks.

The room echoed with sounds of ectoblasts being thrown from left to right.

That was when Danny got a phone call, the device buzzing every two seconds as a small tune played.

The halfas paused training so Danny could pick up the phone just to find that it was his sister Jazz calling, "Danny I don't know how much longer I can stall for you!" She exclaimed through the phone.

"Sorry Jazz, I'm a little busy at the moment," the boy sounded almost annoyed at his older sibling.

"Danny, James is asking questions about why you're gone and if I know any more about Vlad than I've said. I think he's on to you!"

The young halfa froze, "are you serious?" He said after a few quiet moments.

"As serious as always. You have to get back here soon," Jazz replied.

"Okay I'll be there by dinner," He said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay Little Badger?" Vlad asked Danny, referring to him by his nickname.

The boy ignored it and answered the question, "I have to go back."

"But you're not ready," Vlad replied.

"I know but one part of having a secret identity is keeping it a secret and so far I'm not doing that," Danny said as he inched closer to the door.

The Vampire-Looking halfa allowed him to leave. It was fun while it lasted, but he cared enough to let him go. Vlad believed Danny could possibly take down this ghost.

Not alone, of course.

Yeah he was totally planning to help Danny take it down.

* * *

Danny was back home in no time. He transformed and phased through the garage door hoping nobody would see it.

Indeed he was lucky enough for once to not get caught.

His sneakers made small echoing noises as they travelled across the cement floor and through to the main house.

Jazz was the first to spot him.

"Danny! You have no idea how happy I am that you're back I have never had so much anxiety about covering for you!" The orange-haired sister explained as she hugged her brother tightly.

Danny smiled, "heh, yeah sorry about that. Didn't mean to alarm you."

They talked a bit about Danny's trip and Jazz was surprised to hear that Vlad wasn't on Danny's last nerve for once.

The two paused when they heard James walk into the room and sit at the computer to the right of them.

"Hey Danny," James deadpanned, focused on his screen.

"Uh, hi James. Whatcha looking at there?" The halfa leaned in closer to find Vlad's picture next to an article about him, "why are you reading an article about Vlad?"

They boy visibly tensed for a second before calming down, "no reason, really. I'm just interested in him and his life. This information doesn't add up. Somehow he went from being a broke kid in college to a billionaire without being hired at any place in between. I Googled the date he was put into 'Rich Man's Magazine' to find that the world's biggest robbery took place the same year."

"Wow that's, uh, really interesting," Danny smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah but that's not where it ends. The guards say they didn't see any people during the robbery or in the security camera footage. Just a bag and some money. That was why the security wasn't set off in the first place." James leaned back in his chair and looked up at Danny, "I think it was a ghost."

Danny froze.

His cousin definitely had some of Jazz's smart genes in him. It was incredible how he found that out so quickly. Only about two days had passed since he asked about the old Fruitloop.

Jazz noticed Danny's distress and took the pressure off of him, "um surely it's just a coincidence. I mean, even if Vlad was associated with it, how could he manage to make himself invisible? That's insane."

James shook his head, "you're jumping to those conclusions quite quickly for the daughter of ghost hunters. He must have hired ghosts to do his dirty work."

That was when Danny cut in, "yeah but he didn't have any money at the time. Besides, what would ghosts even do with that money?"

"That's what lead me to this article," the boy said opening another tab titled 'Man Get's Electrocuted by Portal Giving him Lethal Ecto-Acne'.

"Ecto-acne? Seriously? That's so fake," Danny rolled his eyes.

"But this article was written by the local News station. Get this, your mom and dad worked with Vlad Masters to create a ghost portal when Vlad was shocked by it giving him this weird disease. It's apparently lethal but he didn't die...or so we think. Vlad was smart and could have created something to make him look like he's alive but he's actually...a ghost!"

Danny's mouth was hanging down to the ground. James was way too close to the truth. He had to stop it.

"James you're being rediculous! If there was a machine that could make ghosts look human then don't you think ghosts would be waiting in line to try some?"

"Of course you would say that."

Jazz took a protective step in front of her brother, "what's that supposed to mean?"

James took out a ghost tracking device that read there was a ghost directly in front of him, "kind of suspicious don't you think?"

"You're insane! I am not a ghost!" Danny defended.

"Yeah how do you know that the machine even works anyways!?" Jazz contributed.

Their cousin looked confident, "It has worked without fail in the past. Still does. I'm not going to hurt you but, Danny, if you're a ghost you need to tell me."

"I. Am not. A ghost." Danny looked his cousin in the eyes; his gaze more intense than anything James had experienced. The halfa had to concentrate on not letting his eyes flash their strange green color.

"Fine," James said simply and turned back around.

Danny hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he let it out.

 _That was close_ he thought.

 **A/N: It has been three months since I updated. You know, you'd think that summer vacation would allow you to have more time. Surprisingly enough I haven't been this busy since Christmas break.**

 **Haha irony at its finest.**

 **Yeah my update schedule is about as consistent as Daniel Howell's...**

 **Anyways it's short but longer than the last chapter. I'm still not sure if James is going to keep this little theory he has going on or if he's just going to forget about it. Who knows?**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated and I'll see you all next time! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WAIT HECK** **IT'S** **BEEN A YEAR AND ALL OF MY FILES HAVE BEEN DELETED**

* * *

Of course James didn't believe what Danny said was true. There was just way too much solid evidence saying otherwise. The way that Jazz stood up for her brother clearly put up some red flags as well.

The boy looked back at his orange-haired cousin _she's definitely in on this_ he thought. His gaze met Jazz's for a second before she turned away.

How suspicious.

"Kids! There's someone here who wants to say hi!" Jack's booming voice rang throughout the house.

The three followed the source of the sound to the living room where Vlad stood in the doorway.

Danny face palmed, "you've got to be joking," he muttered just loud enough for James and Jazz to hear.

"Ah, yes, hello, I apologize for coming in on such short notice but my helicopter seems to have run out of fuel and I can't get some anywhere near ye. Do you mind if I stay here until I am able to contact someone who can give me the fuel to power my helicopter?"

An obvious lie. Every word he said made no sense. Of course my family fell for it; we are Fentons after all.

"Stay as long as you need," James' mother said kindly.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my room with my wife and me!" Jack continued rather creepily. Vlad geimaced at the idea of Sharon a room with Jack for a few days but seemed to be fairly accepting to the fact that Maddie would be in there with him.

Danny groaned, "happy thanksgiving to me."

* * *

The parents were all chatting in the living room when Danny decided to interrupt, "excuse me, can I borrow Vlad please?"

The old man rose and followed Danny to the next room over just to get lectured by the boy.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"You heard the story with my helicopter, correct? You were indeed in the room if I do recall..."

"That was so fake, I'm surprised my _dad_ fell for it," Danny responded moodily.

"Ouch."

"Look, I know you're here to help or whatever and I appreciate it but do yourself a favor and stay away from my mom, okay? I should be on vacation right own. The last thing I need on my mind is the constant fear that you're going to do something to my dad."

Vlad faked a hurt look, "whatever makes you think I would do such a thing?"

Danny gave Vlad a deadpanned stare.

"Point taken. I'm only here to help." The older halfa promised with his hand over his heart. Danny was hesitant to believe this at first but evitually gave in, nodding to signify that Vlad could leave.

* * *

Night came and Danny was approaching the day he had to leave which meant, if he was going to stop this crook, it was going to be tonight. He made sure everyone in the old house was sound asleep. As his bare feet made contact with the wooden floor, it creaked a bit causing Danny to eventually just invisibly hover above the ground.

He had almost gotten out Scott-free when a certain fruitloop appeared behind him. The boy spun around quickly in a fit of panic just to slouch down at the sight of Vlad.

"Why'd you follow me out here?"

"I just wanted to help," Vlad replied, to which Danny didn't believe, "you were walking very loudly."

The boy rolled his eyes but continued on his way, "Just don't mess anything up."

Vlad snickered, "don't get too cocky, little Badger. Let's not forget who trained you to get where you are right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny smiled playfully.

With that, they transformed and went off to fight one of their hardest foes yet.

* * *

The night started with a patrol through the small town. They invisibly flew through each house. Vlad taking half and Danny taking the other half. Three hours had passed but with little to no luck on finding this ghostly crook.

By this point it was about 2am and every little thing was beginning to set Danny over the edge. Even the typically peaceful sound of crickets chirping made the halfa go insane for a moment. Vlad wasn't able to calm him down, but what's new? It took five minutes before the halfa finally realized how ridiculous he was being.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere. We've checked every house at least three times now!" Danny complained.

"You? Giving up? I never thought I'd live to see the day," Vlad teased.

Danny shot the man a look as his eyes glowed a bright neon green, "don't push it, Dracula."

The older halfa smiled at how easily annoyed Danny was in his tired state.

Maybe not he best for battle.

So the two continued to wait, taking patrol shifts every thirty minutes when a faint glow appeared just beyond the houses.

At this point it was Danny's shift at 4:47am. He thought about waking up Vlad but decided against it. His sleep deprived mind had somehow thought up the conclusion that he didn't need anyone's help to defeat this ghost.

So, with no further assistance, he flew off into the night/morning sky in an attempt to save the small town of an overpowered robber.

* * *

When he made it to the source of the green lights he found exactly the ghost he had been looking for, just this time he was covered in even more tattoos. One, Danny spotted, very clearly resembled something he had watched this ghost steal from a house the other day.

"Oh I get it..." Danny said out loud to himself, "he can steal things and turn them into tattoos. I wonder why those tattoos are so important, though..."

Before he had any more time to think the ghost spotted Danny looking down at him and disappeared along with his portal.

"great," the halfa stated sarcastically just to be greeted with a sharp pain between the shoulder blades. "Talk about being stabbed in the back..." he hissed out as his back began to throb.

He turned back to see his tattooed attacker wave goodbye with a smile on his face before flying in Vlad's direction.

"Literally any other time besides now I would be perfectly fine with you hunting down Vlad," the halfa joked and began chasing after the ghost with no identity.

* * *

 **A/N: okay...I know I have a lot of explaining to do and here it is.**

 **So I am still classified as a kid/teen. As a kid/teen I go to school. This makes it hard to be able to suck any creative energy out of my brain after doing hours of homework, especially when it's English or Drama because those already require me to use any imagination I have.**

 **Now typically I have a pretty active imagination; always have but that doesn't mean I don't get drained.**

 **So whether you're reading this or not I hope you can understand that I'm trying to find more holes in my schedule to create time to update these stories because I genuinely do enjoy writing and putting my work out there. It's just hard to manage it all.**

 **That being said, finals are in two weeks and I do have to study if I want to keep decent grades. So yeah.**

 **Okay I'm gonna shut up now. Bye!**

 **P.s I didn't proofread this one so I'm very sorry for any and all mistakes I made.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright I'm typically really bad at writing fight scenes but, in an attempt to help, I did read United as One so I'm hoping that'll do something...**

 **I have a One-Shot in mind so I might end up posting that tonight as well. If not it probably means I got tired.**

 **Alright I talk too much, let's just get into the story.**

* * *

As Danny sped towards his attacker, the wound on his back began to sting. In an attempt to ignore the pain, he bit down hard on his tongue.

The icy cold wind brushing against his face was almost refreshing...too bad that didn't last long.

The tattooed ghost opened yet another portal that slammed shut directly into Danny's face.

The ghost boy looked left and right, attempting to spot the green glow the ghost's portals gave off.

Moments passed until he finally saw it open directly above Vlad.

"VLAD LOOK OUT!" Danny called out but was too late.

The ghost did a 360 spin in the air before what looked like a broken wine bottle connected with Vlad's shoulder. He woke up in an instant, a blood curtling scream came from his direction.

He grabbed hold of his injured shoulder and turned around in an attempt to see who his attacker was. When his eyes met those of the tattooed ghost's, they flashed a sickening red.

Vlad was about to strike back with a punch when, out of seemingly nowhere, a glowing green blast made contact with his newly declared mortal enemy. The elder halfa turned to find Danny flying towards him at a fast pace, tears seeming to well up in his eyes from the speed he was going at.

Danny never slowed down, not for a second until he threw himself onto the enemy, crashing through the roof of the house they were on top of.

Right into James' room.

The boy woke up with a gasp and coughed a few times as paint and debris entered his lungs. When he could finally see, he found two ghosts going at it in his room.

Huge footsteps could be heard as Jack's family began running in the direction of the ruckuss.

Danny took a moment away from his little wrestling match to turn the two of them intangible. Once they fell down to the basement, the halfa forced the ghost beneath him to break his fall.

An ecto-charged punch went in the direction of the ghost who created a portal in the way. The other end of it opened next to Danny's face. With a bone-cracking _WHACK_ he was pushed off his target.

He shook his head and regained his bearings before looking down at his fists, "Did I just punch myself...?"

His question went unanswered as a vase shattered against his skull. Danny fell to the floor with a groan as the ghost lost a tattoo.

The shattered wine glass was about to pierce Danny's torso when a certain vampire-looking ghost flew through the wall to his rescue, forcefully grabbing the ghost- which Danny had officially dubbed Tattoo-Man- and pushing him into a wall.

A crack formed on the concrete wall where Tattoo-Man had made contact. He summoned a kitchen knife and attempted to stab Vlad through the stomach, who moved out of the way just in time to avoid the fatal wound.

The knife's blade grazed his side causing a small wound to appear. It wasn't anything big- probably wouldn't even bleed- but it stung like a lemon in a paper cut.

Vlad made a small hissing sound at the pain but was able to ignore it.

"Welcome to the party," Danny said to Vlad as he struggled to get on his feet.

Vlad smirked at Danny's playfulness, "wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied just before hitting Tattoo-Man in the gut with his knee.

Tattoo-Man opened a portal above Vlad's head and another one to his side. He threw what looked to Danny like a brick through the portal to his side which fell directly onto Vlad's head from above. The man was knocked unconscious and reverted back to his human half.

Danny flinched as the brick made contact as his eyes welled with tears. He watched in pure horror at the sight of Vlad reverting back to human.

There was an open wound on his shoulder that was bleeding profusely and a few bruises here and there but other than that he hadn't taken too much damage.

The sight of his ally out cold on the basement floor made him furious.

"Why you little..."

He ignored the pain rushing through his body as he charged at the ghost, his eyes glowing a toxic green. When he got close to Vlad's body, he hurdled over it and punched his target square in the face.

His head snapped back and slammed against the wall.

Danny's expression went dark as he grabbed Tattoo-Man's skull, each hand clasped firmly over his ears.

"I hope this hurts," he said grimly, charging his hands with bright green ecto-energy.

He was about to let his powers unleash when a shaken voice could be heard behind him. It was a raspy, "Daniel, don't."

Vlad.

Danny's hands stopped glowing and he made eye contact with his new ally. When his grip loosened, Tattoo-Man kicked him back with such force, the wind flew right out of his lungs.

He stumbled back, tripped over Vlad and, before he knew it, he was lying hopeless on the floor.

Danny looked up just in time to see Tattoo-Man give him a half salute before jumping into another one of his portals.

Then he was gone.

The room fell silent.

The only thing that could be heard was the worn-down breaths of the two halfas. After regaining his composure, Danny sat up against a wall.

"You should probably change into your ghost form. Your wounds will heal faster," the younger halfa advised and Vlad did so. Ten minutes later, both were feeling much better.

Vlad rubbed his headband winced, "I hate to admit this but he really got. me good."

Danny chuckled at that statement, "Yeah he just kept throwing things at us."

"If we ever want to stop him we need to figure out how to stop him from summoning that stuff," Vlad inquired.

Danny nodded and took in what he heard. During the battle, he'd lose tattoos as he summoned items. The halfa decided to bring this to his ally's attention, "did you notice how his tattoos would go away after he used whatever he created?"

"yeah."

"That's probably how he does it. He'll raid houses looking for things he could use in battle, then somehow store them in his tattoos."

Plasmeus had to admit, Danny surprised him. He would have never come up with that theory on his own.

A pause broke out as both halfas thought of what to do next.

Then they were on the same page.

"I guess if we're going to defeat him..." Vlad began.

"We're going to have to let him throw everything he's got at us until he's powerless," Danny finished.

* * *

 **A/N: guys look I finished a chapter!**

 **So does anyone want me to do the next chapter on James' point of view through all of this? Please tell me in the reviews or however I'm supposed to word it.**

 **I haven't read over this since it's pretty late and I want to sleep (this chapter somehow took me two hours to write) so I apologize if I managed to spell tattoo wrong or something...yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading and I think I'll start the one-shot tonight but not get it uploaded until sometime in the near future.**

 **I guess I'll see you then, bye!**


End file.
